Cuna de Newton
by Jak Spratt
Summary: Un nuevo empleo puede significar nuevas oportunidades. Quizá Yang no lo sepa ahora y sólo signifique tedio el tener que resistir un trabajo aburrido pero muchas cosas suelen suceder, incluso si se trata de un escenario relativamente monótono como lo es la recepción de un complejo de oficinas.
— Hey, Yang. ¿Arduo día?

— Y que lo digas, Rubes.

— Considerando que llevas aproximadamente una hora y veinte minutos en él, y ya estás tomando tu descanso para el café.

— Esto definitivamente no es lo mío.

— Vamos, el trabajo no es tan malo.

— Tardé quince minutos en el teléfono explicándole a una mujer de edad madura que aquí no enviamos malteadas a domicilio.

— Eh, Yang, nosotros sí enviamos malteadas a domicilio. Tenemos una cadena de comida; la más grande del país. Sólo tenías que redireccionarla a la línea correcta.

— Carajo…

— Descuida, no nos afectará perder un cliente. Tenemos un billón más para compensarlo. Aunque te pone a pensar cómo es que ella obtuvo el número de la división financiera Schnee y no el de una cadena de comida rápida.

— No sé qué hago aquí, Rubes.

— Sólo tuviste una mala mañana. Nos pasa a todos.

— No sé si pueda hacer esto ocho horas al día cinco días a la semana.

— ¿De verdad? No es tan difícil.

— Es fácil para ti decirlo.

— Amo mi trabajo.

— Amas para quien trabajas.

— Eso es un plus, lo admito, pero no es el motivo principal por el que me dedico a esto.

— Por favor, tuviste sexo con ella en su oficina el viernes pasado.

— ¡¿Quién te lo dijo?!

— Tú, ahora mismo. Tenía mis sospechas. Además, Schnee te dejó un mensaje en la contestadora esta mañana y te envió un arregló de flores blancas con el mensajero. Se verán adorables en el apartamento.

— No deberías decir esas cosas en voz alta en el cuarto del café. Alguien más podría venir.

— Pero si ha sido lo más divertido que he hecho en el día.

— Siendo justas, ¿qué esperabas de un trabajo de recepcionista en una oficina?

— Esperaba algo más emocionante; no sé.

— ¿Qué parte de "recepcionista en una oficina" no entendiste? Tuviste tiempo suficiente para decirme que no.

—Ya sé pero estaba desesperada. Necesitó pagar las reparaciones de Bumblebee.

— No debiste haber hecho enfadar a esos sujetos o por lo menos no debiste noquearlos.

— Ellos empezaron. Parece que una mujer ya no puede declinar una bebida en un bar, incluso si su apellido está en la entrada escrito con neón.

— O tener una motocicleta que cuesta un cuarto de lo que vale una casa.

— Fue un impulso que valió la pena.

— Tal parece que nos motivan cosas diferentes. Al menos resiste hasta que termines de pagar las reparaciones, y después podrás volver a ser una _entrepeneur_.

— No lo endulces, hermanita. Incluso yo no le llamaría así a tener trabajos ocasionales.

— Pero te gusta no saber cuándo llegará el siguiente cheque, yo detesto admitir que me he acostumbrado ya. Así que sólo aguanta un poco más y después podrás hacer lo que te venga en gana.

— Vaya, un par de meses con la Reina Helada y mi hermanita ha madurado lo suficiente como para sermonearme.

— ¿Qué puedo decir? Ella saca lo mejor de mí- y ni se te ocurra decir lo que estabas a punto de decir.

— Oh, por favor. Le quitas la diversión a todo.

— Debo irme, la jefa espera su café.

— ¿No tienen una máquina especial allá arriba en el Monte Olimpo?

— Sí, pero ella dice que prefiere el de aquí abajo.

— ¿Y te hizo bajar treinta pisos por una taza de café? ¿No es un poco irónica la exigencia por algo tan simple?

— Lo sé. Pero al menos aquí abajo hay gente con la que puedo convivir y no los estirados de allá arriba.

— Oh, debe ser muy complicado trabajar entre tantos lujos.

— Es más difícil de lo que parece.

— Escuché que siempre hay alguien en los baños repartiendo toallas calientes.

— Oye, Dustin es un trabajador de vital importancia para la compañía. Sin él todo esto se vendría abajo.

— Seguro que sí.

— En fin, nos veremos al terminar el día. Recuerda lo que te dije.

— Seguro. Dale un beso de mi parte a la Reina Helada.

— Lo haré.

— Ya lo doy por hecho.

* * *

— ¡¿Cómo que allá arriba no es como en el Lobo de Wall Street?!

— En primera porque somos una empresa financiera y no una de la bolsa de valores, ¡y en segunda porque si alguien no está trabajando recibe una sanción! Al menos no debe ir drogado o ebrio al trabajo.

— Suena aburrido.

— Lo es, pero una vez que coges el ritmo…

— No recuerdo que te gustaran esa clase de cosas. Siempre hablabas de lo que querías hacer y ninguna de ellas se asemejaba a ser una súper secretaria.

— Me acostumbré rápido. Supongo que tuve miedo una vez que salí de la universidad y por eso tomé el primer trabajo que me ofrecieron.

— No olvides que fue con honores.

— Sí, ahora tengo algo más en mi pared para recolectar polvo.

— ¿Crees que si Weiss no te hubiera cortejado con su encanto natural de monarca aún seguirías allí?

— Quisiera decir que no pero de verdad me aterró la idea de tomar un riesgo una vez fuera del campus.

— Eres muy talentosa, después de todo eso corre en la familia. El mundo aún puede comer de la palma de tu mano.

— Estoy contenta en donde estoy. Aunque hacer otras cosas aún no ha dejado mi mente. Por cierto, felicidades por completar con éxito tu primer día de trabajo en la compañía.

— Hurra… ¿Me darás un premio?

— Acabo de pagar esto.

— Te lo agradezco pero una cerveza ciertamente no expresa "Hey, gracias por no romperle la nariz dentro del edificio al imbécil que hizo comentarios altisonantes sobre lo que hay tras tu blusa."

— Tú misma lo dijiste: dentro del edificio.

— Lamento eso.

— Descuida, sólo trata de controlarte. Golpea el saco una vez que llegues a casa.

— Bueno. Brindemos por el primer día. Salud.

— Salud.

— Así olvidaré el que hayas ordenado un jugo de arándano en lugar de algo con alcohol.

* * *

— Nuevamente, la comunicaré con el área de abogacía. No tiene por qué hacer un alboroto.

— ¡Ya le dije que quiero que me pase a ése malnacido!

— Por favor, cálmese.

— ¡SÉ QUE ESE MALNACIDO ESTÁ AHÍ Y EXIJO QUE ME LO PASE EN ESTE MOMENTO!

— Señora, los últimos dos minutos usted me ha dado cada motivo para colgarle pero trato de hacer bien esto porque no quiero transferir a cualquier línea del edificio a alguien capaz de gritarle a todo pulmón a quien sólo hace su trabajo.

— ¡NO TIENE QUE DECIRME QUE ME CALME! ¡EXIJO QUE HAGA SU TRABAJO Y ME PASE A-

— Oh, tal parece que la línea se cortó. Qué pena.

* * *

— Disculpa, ¿sucede algo malo?

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

— Porque te quedaste congelada por unos segundos después de que te dije que llegó el paquete.

— Oh-Oh eh… lo siento por eso. Sólo me quedé pensando en dónde pudieron dejar el papel que decía que recibiría algo.

— ¿No es ese pequeño _post-it_ de allí?

— ¡Oh sí! Eh… "Una cuna de Newton". Supongo que es lo único que puede caber en tan pequeña caja. ¿Dónde firmo?

— Aquí y… aquí. Por cierto, ¿eres nueva?

— Oh sí, empecé hoy. Soy Yang. Es un placer.

— El placer es mío. Yo soy Blake. Aquí tienes.

— Gracias. Sabes, siempre quise una de estas. ¿Habrá problemas si digo que el paquete se perdió?

— Tengo un historial bastante limpio así que te agradecería que no lo hicieras. Además, es un artilugio lo suficientemente frívolo como para no querer quitárselo a quien lo haya pedido.

— Supongo que irá bien con el abrecartas de oro que de seguro lo acompañará en la mesa, junto con el whiskey de doce años que me encantaría probar ahora.

— ¿En verdad? ¿Incluso aunque sean las… 11 am?

— Tienes razón. Debería hacer algo más que sólo probarlo.

— No lo recomendaría en horas de trabajo.

— Sólo así deben poder trabajar allá arriba.

— Si jugarán con el dinero de tantos entonces sí debe ser necesario desmoralizarse con un poco de alcohol. En fin, debo irme. Debo seguir con la ruta. Buena suerte en tu empleo, Yang.

— Gracias, Blake. Ten cuidado con los peatones.

—¿…Oye, Yang?

— ¿Sí?

— Sabes, conozco un buen bar cerca de aquí. No tienen whiskey añejado más allá de un par de meses pero podríamos celebrar tu nuevo empleo.

— Oh sí. Sí. Me encantaría. Definitivamente me alegraría el día. Salgo a las 7.

— Perfecto, termino un par de hora antes. Pasaré a recogerte.

— De hecho yo tengo mi moto, podríamos ir en ella.

— Bien, no sería buena idea llevarte en autobús. Te veré a las 7.

— Hasta entonces.

* * *

— Esto no es una moto, es alguna especie de avión miniatura.

— Tomaré eso como que te gusta la moto.

— ¡Esto sólo lo ves en exhibiciones o en las fotografías que los pubertos comparten en redes sociales sobre sus vehículos de ensueño!

— Sí, esa es la reacción que Bumblebee despierta en todos.

— Seguro que su nombre es más corto e impronunciable.

— Es por eso que se lo cambié. Lamento que tengas que usar el casco de mi hermana, es el único que tengo de repuesto.

— No hay problema, aunque me perdonarás por quitármelo a unas cuadras antes de llegar. Incluso si llego montada en esto jamás dejaré de escuchar burlas sobre cómo es que usé un casco con motivo de flor y con tanto color rosa pálido en él.

— Descuida, yo haría lo mismo.

— Al menos el color amarillo banana del tuyo va con la moto. Incluso si se ve un poco soso.

— ¿Sabes qué no es soso? La seguridad. Ahora, ¿dónde dijiste que estaba ese bar?

* * *

 **Estoy de vuelta, escribiendo para un fandom completamente diferente y probando cosas nuevas. Ciertamente extrañaba escribir fanfics luego de concentrarme únicamente en escribir trabajos originales (los cuales por cierto pueden revisar en deviantart, estoy bajo el nombre M0cha-5tuff). Respecto a estas historias, pensaba continuar enfocándome únicamente en una trama apoyada en diálogos e interacciones pero como lo veo a largo plazo lo más probable es que esto cambie en un futuro cercano para así darle un poco más de volumen y profundidad. Quiero aclarar también que de vez en cuando se leerán aquí palabras y frases consideradas un poco fuertes pero aun así no serán muchas y ciertamente no las suficientes como para cambiar la clasificación de la historia — porque creo que para que algo sea considerado sólo para un público maduro son necesarios más factores que solamente decir groserías.**

 **Bueno, para terminar, se siente excelente estar de vuelta, me esforzaré en actualizar la historia de manera periódica, y gracias una y mil veces por leerme. Acepto sugerencias y críticas de cualquier índole. Tengan un lindo día.**


End file.
